


15D15P: TID - Paradise

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: TID [12]
Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Infernal Devices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TID - Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/64093.html) on 23 May 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>  ****  
>  15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #005   
>    
> 
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _012\. Paradise_  
>   
> 

Why Monsieur Mortmain wanted into their world, she would never understand.

Their world was a dreadful place.

And yet Jessamine tittered and tossed her hair and slowly pulled off her lace glove, finger by finger, anyway. She smiled winsomely and fluttered her eyelashes.

So what if he were old enough to be her father. That was fashionable, it was risqué – maybe she would even be in the papers.

The important thing about Mortmain was that if she married him… he was a certain ticket to excommunication from the Institute and the entire Shadowhunter way of life.

Jessamine wanted nothing more. 


End file.
